fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 27
By DF... DF) Leave me be...*Walking backwards* ( Shadowy creatures creep towards DF ) DF) I did nothing wrong, leave me be! ( The creatures continue towards their target, DF ) By Nirrel... ( The snake’s left head crashes onto the ground ) Nirrel) Baseball bat...Baseball bat... ( The snake’s right head releases a purple sphere at Nirrel ) Nirrel) YO! *Rolls forwards* I’M LOOKING FOR MY BASEBALL BAT, SNAKE BRO! *Stands next to the snake’s left head* BOOM! ( The sphere crashes onto the ground, releasing purple fogs ) ( The snake’s left head bites Nirrel’s foot ) Nirrel) *Swings his hand through his fur, in pain* YOW! ( A bomb falls onto the left snake’s head ) BOOM! ( The snake’s left head blows up, leaving a headless neck ) ( Smoke erupts ) ( Nirrel flies backwards with a purple sphere against him ) BANG, BOOM! ( Nirrel crashes onto the ground ) ( The purple sphere explodes, creating dense purple fogs ) Nirrel) Ugh...*Getting back up* ( Slithering, the snake crashes into Nirrel ) ( Nirrel flies backwards, crashing and sliding on the ground ) ( The snake slithers towards Nirrel ) ( Nirrel gets up, with his one hand in his fur ) ( The snake gets closer ) Nirrel) BATTER UP! *Pulls a bat out* ( Just as the snake is about to make impact, Nirrel hits the snake with his bat ) ( An explosion engulfs the purple fog and everything inside it ) ( The explosion rushes towards the middle, the purple fog gone ) BOOM! ( Nirrel flies out of the explosion, landing on his back and sliding ) Nirrel) I...I DID IT! TAKE THAT DF, I DID THIS WITHOUT YOU ARO - SQUIRREL! ???) Well, if you’d excuse me...My name’s Jeff. *Bows with his one arm out* Nirrel) So you’re Jeff?! I’M GLAD TO MEET YOU! Jeff) My last name is Killer. Nirrel) Cool, my name’s Nirrel. Jeff) Horrible name. Nirrel) WHAT?! *Pieces of fur fall from Nirrel’s head* JEFF, HOW COULD YOU! Jeff) An-''' '''Nirrel) DF’s a jerk. Jeff) DF? Nirrel) Yes, he was upset when we learned you died. Jeff) Oh yeah, that stu-''' '''Nirrel) DF’S NOT STUPID! Jeff) I know he isn’t, the guy who ate me was. Nirrel) Oh. ''' '''Jeff) SO I’M A KILLER NOW! Nirrel) What? Jeff) Now, stand still - I’m hungry. Nirrel) I’M NOT GOING TO BE ATE BY YOU! Jeff) But you will! *Leaps towards Nirrel* Nirrel) NEVER! *Mechanical hand shoots off towards Jeff* ( Jeff bites Nirrel’s mechanical hand ) Nirrel) MY HAND! *Yanks the line the fist attached to* ( Jeff shoots towards Nirrel, releasing Nirrel’s hand ) ( Jeff headbutts Nirrel’s helmet, collapsing onto the ground afterwards ) ( Nirrel’s mechanical hand slaps Jeff, before reattaching to Nirrel’s arm ) Nirrel) He’s out like a lamp. *Digs through his fur* Bye...*Leaves* ( Nirrel flings a bomb out of his fur ) ( The bomb lands on Jeff ) BOOM! ( The bomb explodes ) ( A shard flies in-front of Nirrel ) Nirrel) *Excited* NOW I’M FREE! ( Nirrel and the shard disappear ) Back by DF... DF) … ( The shadowy creatures fall apart one by one ) ( A panel below DF flashes purple ) ( DF disappears ) Defaming Fogs: Episode 28 ''Jeff made comeback, what are your thoughts about that? Guesses on what happened to Nirrel and DF? '' '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 27 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel